Here We Go Again
by nothingseverlocked
Summary: Spencer Davenport never expected two things to occur while waiting for his flight. Reuniting with his friends, and another blizzard. Although the pandemonium doesn't start till the storm blacks out the entire airport, along with the head boss going missing. But Spencer knows there's more to it than just a vanishing act.
1. Unexpected Reunion

Author's note: I'm a 21 year old whose still loves Unaccompanied Minor's. It's one film I must watch every December- basically my main guilty pleasure. And when I cam across, a community forum on this site where people are wanting more UM fics(Despite that it's a few year's old), I figured to write one and see where it leads. Many corrections/typos have been made.

Title: Here We Go Again.  
>Rating: K+ with some PG themed humor.<p>

-Quick Summary-  
>Spencer Davenport never expected two things to occur while waiting for his flight. Reuniting with his friends, and another blizzard. Although the pandemonium doesn't start till the storm black's out the entire airport, along with the head boss going missing. But Spencer know's there's more to it than just a vanishing act.<p>

* * *

><p>"How long do we have to wait for our flight?" whined an impatient Katie Davenport, as she glanced at the row of TV screen's which had flight schedules listed. As she stuck to her brother's side, while strolling down the familiar hallways of Hoover's international airport.<p>

Rolling his eyes in an annoyed way, Spencer let out a sigh knowing Katie had asked again just to annoy him. He smirked not bothering to respond to her question. This moment flashed him back to when he first flew out to Hoover's international, two year's ago on this very day to be exact. He could remember Katie complaining about Santa not finding her location, even though the jolly guy was her greatest fear when ever the Christmas holiday would come around. She would always refuse to sit on his lap, and would always throw a fit. Which would eventually lead to Spencer embarrassing himself by sitting on Santa's lap, when he was just helping his sister learn to process fear. And he was contented that Katie had refused to go see Santa this year. Since she is nine year's old after all.

Shrugging, Spencer assuredly decided to respond. But he knew more questions would be thrown out at him.. However this was how it has always been with his sister.

"Depends on when the other flight get's in," Spencer said calmly like he wasn't going to start up an argument with her. Trustingly, he added in. "Which should be in a few hour's..."

Although the one thing Spencer anticipated was for flights to be cancelled this year. Sure, a few years ago was the best Christmas eve ever. He had met five amazing friends, who he became an alternate family with. In which, they know what going through a divorce with their parents is like. Well, Spencer had learned that Grace's parents had divorced her, rather than themselves. And the gang had a whole new different point of view on the rich girl, especially Donna, who never liked Grace to begin with - regarding how much they had bickered, and eventually gotten in to a fight. But other wise, Spencer is glad things had settled.

He has stayed in touch with them over the past year through VIA email, phone calls, and instant message. Which Grace had successfully managed to talk him in to getting a screen name. As which, Grace had called him a relentless noodle head for procrastinating. In a joking way of course. Since he had consistently refused to get one. Other wise, the four friends could spend hour's talking to one another, after school; that's until his mother tells him to call it quits for the night.

But Spencer couldn't believe his mother had given him the okay, for him to fly. Considering she was worried sick about him, and she saluted him with a tight hug and never let him go when he arrived back home, from the last time he had flown out to his father's. But he knew it was a mistake telling her about his Christmas eve adventure, regarding the fact that she was very over protective about this flight out. She had given him specific instructions, including a note that said not to let Katie out of his sight. Though the one thing he is animated about, is his parents finally allowed him to have a cell phone.

Well, it was his father who had finally decided.. Since he always said the technology was a complete waste.. But the phone was bought for emergency purpose's only.

Spencer tossed his duffelbag next to the chair as he sat down on it, whilst Katie took a seat next to him. Despite Van Bourke had told them not to leave that spot, Spencer knew the main reason,and that was because of escaping the UM room because of Katie's irritable behavior.

However Spencer knew better not to make that mistake again. Yet, that mistake was worth it though.

"I hope it'll be sooner than a few hours..." Katie protested once more.

Spencer could tell by her tone of voice that she's getting irritable. He has offered to stop at the restaurant on the second floor, for something to eat. But Katie declined his offer. Which did astound him, since that's the one place she's always wanting to head to first after their flight. Though he knew he wouldn't be going anywhere considering Zach Van Bourke whose been his attendant for the past year or so, had specifically ordered them to wait here. Spencer remembered Zach Van Bourke had gotten a promotion a few years back, after Mr. Porter had softened up. He assumed Van Bourke was at a higher position by now.

So, Spencer assumed the attendant must be filling in for those who are either on break, or vacation.

Even if the rules have changed over the year's, where a minor could hang around the airport with out an attendant till their flight comes along; he figured they would be heading to the UM room. That's if it was taking forever for them to wait for their flight. He was actually a little excited to visit that room, considering Charlie has informed him last week that the UM room has had a bit of an upgrade. There were more things to keep kids, and teens amused, along with a few vending machines. One contained water, soda, and gatorade - while the other included different kinds of chips.

"Or our flight maybe delayed..." Spencer muttered, in hopes Katie wouldn't over hear his reply.

"What did you say Spence?" Katie wondered since she could hardly hear what he had said under his breath..

Spencer turned to face his sister. "I said I hope our flight doesn't get delayed." he was able to turn his mutter in to a cover up.. But he 'did' want their flight to be delayed. And he only confessed that to himself.

"Then tell that to the snowflakes falling out side right now," said Katie glancing up at the skylight that's slowly, starting to get covered with pure white snow. As the sudden accumulation began to darken the airport. Almost like there was an overcast moving quickly..

Spencer snapped his head up looking at the skylight as he wore a thrilled smile, knowing that his anticipation has potentially payed off. Though, he did have his doubts knowing that this storm could just be a blow over. Yet, Spencer couldn't count on the snow storm to cause a reunion between him and his associates. He knows Grace likes to treat the UM room like a local hang out, and as for Charlie he's a frequent flyer. So there may not be a need to head to the UM room, unless this place decides to ground all flights.

Zach VanBourke approached the siblings with out hesitation, . "Ughm..." he stammered for a minute, observing the siblings had put their focus on to him."I really hate to go Dejavu on you two, but we may have a complication..." he remembered listening to the news report earlier this morning on the one TV screen, and he's heard a few of the employee's discuss it as well.

"Complication as in, problem right?" Spencer wondered, his eyes were wide and he didn't cherish his repeated question.

Van Bourke nodded agreeing with the male teen. Though before the flight attendant could speak, he pointed his index finger at the one speaker on the ceiling like he's waiting for some coincidence to occur.

Spencer's mouth opened like he was going to say something, till the buzzing over the loud speaker interrupted him.

"Attention all passenger's, and unaccompanied minors." the female voice began over the loud speaker. "We have an emergency situation. All flight's have been delayed due to the weather report calling for a sever snow storm. There's no word yet if the storm will, be a blizzard, but we've cancelled the flights to be on the safe side. We apologize for this inconvenience. Have a Merry Christmas.."

Letting out a pleased sigh, Spencer sat up from his seat as he grabbed his dufflebag by the handle. "And here's where the dejavu comes in."

Spencer and his sister followed their favorite attendant, down the familiar hallways. However Van Bourke had also mentioned that they needed to make a quick stop, before he takes the siblings to the unaccompanied minor's room. Which made Spencer very curious. Since Van Bourke didn't say much regarding the quick halt, though he had a feeling that they might be picking up another minor.

Van Bourke had told Spencer and his sister to wait by the entrance while he strolled in quickly to pick up another minor, since Hoffman had informed him that another minor had just gotten off of their flight.

"HEY!" a voice suddenly roared with anger, that began to draw the awareness of a near by crowd.

Spencer and Katie looked at one another after the screech caught their attention. He was a little puzzled, and the possibilities regarding the yell had crossed his mind. _Was someone wanting to pick a fight?_ He thought. Or... wait... Could it _be_?

"I SAID HANDS OFF!" The voice roared but in more of a demand this time, which was eventually followed by a loud yelp of agony with an accent to it.

Ignoring VanBourke's orders, Spencer darted off with Katie following behind him after the second yell. And Spencer knew that could only mean one potential thing. Well, at least he hoped it did. As Spencer came to a sharp halt his eyes grew wide, when he noticed VanBourke was down in fetal position. So I was right? He thought while he erased his amused grin after glancing up at the female close to his age.

Donna crossed her arm's close to her chest, glaring at Spencer when she noticed how amused he was. "Not... a.. single... word.." she grumbled while she gritted her teeth. Judging by the looks on his face, Donna knows he's bound to make a wise crack any minute.

Resisting as much as possible, Katie had to blurt it out. "Nailed it."

Spencer clapped his hand over his sister's mouth while wearing an innocent grin. He wanted to make an excuse that she had too much sugar, regarding her comment. Though he just figured to apologize. "She's gotten in to the wise-crack stage. But it's good to see you again Donna."

Rolling her eyes, Donna mentioned. "I _guess_ your apology can be accepted." although her validate was more sarcastic. "Same with you Spence, it's been what two years now?"

"I hate to interrupt your reunion, but a little help here?" Van Bourke asked with a whimper as he held his free hand out.

With out hesitation, Donna clutched Van Bourke's hand as she used her strength to help him up. "I'm so sorry," she begged for forgiveness. "I.. I should have warned you a few years ago regarding this habit."

"_Habit_?" Spencer remarked, remembering that Donna had punched Charlie unintentionally before.

"Zip it." Donna retorted.

Van Bourke smiled at her weakly as he rubbed his side. "Accidents happen right?" he trailed off for a few minutes though he recollected what he was going to say next. "And we better get going to the UM room. Hoffman informed me that you're the last minor to arrive tonight." he urged as the group started moving out of that area.

"Last one?" Donna inquired with a tint of confusion.

"Yes, there's only about eight to ten unaccompanied minors in the Um room tonight, I assume parents have been playing it safe this year." Van Bourke mentioned but he also added in. "Regarding that this storm has been on the news since Monday."

Spencer exchanged a glance with Donna, but he could tell she is just as bemused as he is. "That's a little unusual. Normally that room would be packed."


	2. Lord Of The Flies 2: The Calming

Author's note: Thank you so much for those who've reviewed this story, I wasn't really expecting this fic to get reviews at all! It will be continuing. And despite that it's in the friendship/humor genre, there will be some suspenseful moments regarding the story-line later on. I apologize if this chapter is short, 'cause I really didn't want to go above 4,000 words for it.

-Chapter 2: Lord Of The Flies 2: The Calming. -

Zach Van Bourke threw the doors to the UM room opened, revealing the luxurious state-of-the-art set up that Charlie had informed Spencer about. He couldn't even believe how much this room has changed. And the part he liked the most was, the kid's in the room weren't screaming, running amok, or acting like they had too much sugar. Everyone was well behaved, they had activities to amuse themselves. Some where even playing a few multiplayer board games, or some were playing a playstation 2 on a small screen.

And of course, Spencer spotted the table where a group of rich kid's who were Grace's friends; were playing a round of Texas Hold Em'. Though just glancing over there caused him to wear a smug expression, after recollecting how they've treated him before. But half of the issue was, his sister's fault..But his smug turned in to a bright smile after glancing away from that group, whilst his eye's proceeded to scan the rest of the room.

"Mr. Porter did all of this?" Spencer's voice was stunned, as if it had a little hesitation in surprise from the room's sudden transformation.

Donna adjusted the bag strap on her shoulder and mentioned, "I still can't believe it, before this place was like a nut house."

"Actually, it was more like _Lord Of The Flies_." Spencer corrected, though they both basically meant the same thing. The two stepped aside letting Van Bourke close both door's, but the flight attendant didn't slam them.

Katie beamed at the site of the room. "It's even decorated for Christmas!" she exclaimed cheerfully while her attention traveled to the flat screen, which was playing a holiday film, The Santa Clause 2 to be exact. A Christmas tree was spotted towards the back, that's around fourteen feet high, covered in colorful and cartoon - themed ornaments. Lights were also hung up and the walls, have all kinds of decorations on them.

"Yeah he went a little overboard when it came to updating this place," Van Bourke said as he paused like he was going to say something else. "he did his best to make this room more amusing. Though he would upgrade this room every other month. He also bought extra decorations for this room beside's the ones you two stumbled across a few year's ago."

Donna surveyed the tables, for someone in particular. She had spoken with him just the other day, but he didn't say whether or not he's flying out this year. Despite that she know's he is a frequent flyer. "Maybe I'll look forward to flying out more often," she said with an unsure tone. However she sniffed the air while wearing a bemused look after she had caught the aroma of coffee. "Coffee?" was her only question while she looked at Van Bourke oddly.

Van Bourke shrugged. "It was another one of Mr. Porter's ideas. He figured if teenager's were tired from their flight, why not throw in a cappuccino machine?"

"I wan- " though Katie felt Spencer clap her on the shoulder, which was silently telling her no.

Despite his mother's rules regarding the 'no sugar, or junk food allowed' Spencer fished a few dollar's out of his pocket, and handed them to his sister. "My treat, just don't tell mom." he said solemnly while watching his sister run off. After thinking quickly he added. "Only a soda, and a small bag of chips!" he hollered. Luckily he was able to catch her before she fully took off to her location.

Donna turned to face him, she gave him an odd look while crossing her arms. "Don't tell mom?"

Spencer rolled his eye's, showing he loathe's that rule. Though the only time he's allowed to have that kind of food, is during holidays, or special occasions.. "At our mom's home there's, a no junk food regulation."

"Bummer." Donna replied in a mumble.

Spencer and Donna continued to catch up with one another during the time Katie, was in the process of deciding on something from the vending machine. They discussed their plans for Christmas and Donna had mentioned, that she's flying out to her father's again. Even though she literally had an argument with her mother over the flight out. In which, her argument eventually turned in to a rant. She listed so many things that she loathed about flying out to her fathers, yet, her mother had won this round. But Donna was contented that she was only allowed to stay at her father's for a few days, instead of a week; like the original plan.

Spencer had also told his story, yet he was just the opposite; except Katie had to approve and surprisingly she didn't put up an argument. Considering, Spencer knew that she also wanted to see them again. He was even waiting for Katie to have an out burst about the flight. And so, the story telling lasted for a few minutes. Spencer was glad to catch up with Donna, because he hasn't spoken with her since last month, when she called to wish him a happy Thanksgiving.

"So, do you assume the other's are here tonight?" Donna questioned him, with high hopes.

Spencer shrugged being unsure with his answer to Donna's question. "Don't know, Charlie is probably here but I'm not sure about Grace."

"Did somebody mention me?" a familiar voice said whilst approaching the group of three, as Spencer and Donna turned around in unison.

Smiles grew on their faces once they saw Charlie standing in front of them, and Spencer assumed that had to be a coincidence that Charlie happened to overhear their conversation. Despite that he was sitting on the ground with his back leaned against the wall, just a distant away from them; working on his laptop that's connected through the airport's WiFi. Normally Charlie would be going around the room, chatting with kids and teens of all ages and showing off his pie charts while asking questions. But his father wanted him to get his essay done, although luckily for Charlie he had talked him in to getting it done whilst waiting for his flight.

"Charlie," Donna said whimsically, the day she was hoping for has finally arrived. Getting the chance to see Charlie again, was one thing she could never assume would be a potential opportunity. "it's good to see you again."

Charlie also smiled at them. "Same goes for you two, it's like one hefty coincidence that we're reuniting one year later on Christmas eve."

"Then we're just mis-" Spencer was going to continue, but Charlie interjected his sentence.

"Actually Beef hasn't been in the UM room for the past few year's, " Charlie indicated assuming Spencer was going to ask about him. "I'm presuming his mother must of gotten full time custody of him, and doesn't let him fly out to his father's as often." yet it came to his realization that Spencer was originally going to say Grace, despite that he figured to inform them about Beef a head of time.

"How did you find that out?" Donna questioned with a sigh.

Charlie gestured at Van Bourke whose still standing in his same position by the front doors. "Van Bourke informed me last year."

"Well K-Mart?" another voice interrupted the sentence, causing Spencer to flinch when he recognized the tone of irritation. "You're just standing there the entire time, and you didn't bother to come say hello?"

The group turned around to see Grace, whose crossing her arms and wearing a smirk up on her face. Charlie's eyes grew wide, like he was intimidated by Grace's sudden interjection, whilst he glanced back and fourth at Spencer and Donna.

Spencer swallow nervously, he then opened his mouth trying to make words come out. But he felt like he lost his voice, not knowing how to react to Grace's irked interruption. He obviously didn't do anything wrong, he didn't even know she was here tonight. So how could the blame suddenly go on to him?

"Well?" Grace asked with a huff, hoping to get a good reason from him. She was really resisting a smile, but acting tough and irritable was one thing she couldn't resist with him.

Donna crossed her arm's as she wore an amused grin, knowing that Grace was just messing with him._ This ought to be good_. Donna thought, trying her hardest to hold back a chuckle.

"I... I di...didn't k; Spencer stammered, he cleared his throat and he was able to finish his sentence with out a wobble to his voice. "I didn't know you were here."

Grace finally cracked a smile showing her white teeth, as she adjusted her black square frame glasses. "Relax noodle-head, your sister told me you were here; since she spotted me at the cappuccino machine."

"And I told you he'd get choked up." Katie chimed in, standing next to Grace. She then opened her bottle of caffeine free pepsi, innocently taking a swig of it when she noticed Spencer was glaring at her. When Katie caught the site of Grace in the process of making her coffee, she couldn't resist but to set up a small plan just to bug her brother. She was glad that Grace had accepted the plan which had meant, sacrificing her cup of fresh brewed coffee.

Spencer gave a weak smile not being so amused with the practical joke, but eventually his smile turned in to a real one. "Very, funny.. But," he was going to continue his sentence, however, the ceiling lights in the unaccompanied minor's room began to flicker.

The group, and the rest of the UM room to glance up at the ceiling; wondering what could be causing the light's to act up. The blinking lasted for a few minutes, as the lights stayed on. However the flickering began again, but this time the room looked like a strobe light was going insane. Spencer could hear the room talking to one another about the current event, even he too was a little puzzled about it.

Van Bourke approached the group whilst the flickering started to calm down, he clapped his hands together once as he pressed his lips together. "I think we've been having some technical issues regarding the weather," he mentioned whilst taking out his walkie talkie from his pocket; he pressed the side button and held it close his mouth. "Hoffman, is the rest of the airport experiencing some random flickering?" he released it and heard a faint buzz.

Hoffman responded back indicating that the first floor was also experiencing the same issue, the power had went out once; and went back on with in that minute. The flickering started up once again but this time, the room blacked out with in minutes, which was followed by a loud 'oh no' coming from Hoffman who panicked about the airport going lights out. Surprisingly the room didn't freak out and scream over the situation, everyone remained calm; especially the five friends who've been exchanging perplexed glimpse's with one another for a few minutes.


End file.
